Connor and Travis: Top 100 Pranks
by Honey-Bee128
Summary: The Stoll brothers top 100 most memorable and favorite pranks, that include itching powder, super glue, and pistachios. Let's just say no one is safe from the Stoll brothers pranks.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or Connor and Travis**

**I hope you guys enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think and of course any ideas you have!**

* * *

Connor and Travis Stoll's top 100 Favorite and Most Memorable Pranks:

Travis and Connor here, these entries are our some of our favorite and most memorable pranks, whether they involved being furiously attacked by the ladies of the Aphrodite Cabin or being strangled by grape vines by Mr. D, these are the ones that took us the longest to stop laughing and run.

# 100: Super Glue and Diet Cokes:

We figured that there was one person at Camp Haft-Blood who hadn't been pranked by any of the campers, usually because of the threat of eternal pain. But Connor and I decided that wasn't a good enough reason not to. So with some extra strength glue, complementary from the Hephaestus Cabin, we set off in the middle of the night dressed as ninjas. We started with the mini next to the table where Mr. D is usually seen, and we went straight to work. We had just started when Connor came up with the best idea.

"You think we should?" Connor asked motioning to shake the can.

"Connor, you must be my brother." I said with an evil smile.

One hour later we had shaken, and super glued every single can of Diet Coke, but that wasn't enough for us.

"Dude he's going to kill us for this." Connor said finishing his last can.

"Yes, but it's going to be worth it." I said putting the super glue down. By the time we were finally done I had accidently super glue my left hand to my face and Connor had super glued his right hand into his pocket. When we finally got to our bunks we had tried everything, at least Connor got his hand out of his pocket, but now there was part of his jeans attached to his hand.

It wasn't till a little before breakfast that we heard the yell of conformation of what we had done.

"WHO SUPER GLUE MY DIET COKE?!" Connor looked at me, and we both could barely hold in the giggles we had and the best part hadn't even come yet. We quickly left with the rest of the campers toward the Big House to see Mr. D looking like he was about to explode. Mr. D had a foot on the cooler and he was reaching inside trying to grab one out.

"You guys wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" Percy asked me and I just looked at him with a smile. Mr. D was making some more head way pulling the Diet Coke out, but it wasn't until he had opened one of them and it exploded into foam all over him that Connor and I lost it, and so did some other campers. Connor and I were laughing so hard we didn't notice the grape vines making their way towards us till it was too late, they quickly wrapped around our necks and lifted us in the air. But it didn't matter, it was still worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or Connor and Travis**

**I hope you guys enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think and of course any ideas you have!**

* * *

Connor and Travis Stoll's top 100 Favorite and Most Memorable Pranks:

Travis and Connor here, these entries are our some of our favorite and most memorable pranks, whether they involved being furiously attacked by the ladies of the Aphrodite Cabin or being strangled by grape vines by Mr. D, these are the ones that took us the longest to stop laughing and run.

Prank #99: Alarm Clocks

In which Travis and I hid alarm clocks hidden in different cabins set to go off at one in the morning, then every five minutes, but if that wasn't bad enough, we also put the alarm sound as Barbie Girl.

Connor here, this one took the longest and was pretty hard to pull off, but totally worth it!

So first we had to get a lot of alarm clocks, and second we had to find the perfect time to hide them. Lucky dinner gave us just enough time.

"Why are there so many spider webs?" Travis asked calling out.

"Because we're hiding alarm clocks in the floor boards."

"Oh! That's right, why are we doing this again?" Travis asked replacing the boards.

"Because it's going to be hilarious."

"That's right."

We had hit the Ares, Apollo, Demeter, Hephaestus, Athena, Aphrodite, and the Dionysus cabin by the end of dinner and decided to end there. We went to bed only to be woken up by the terrible screams of many.

"WHO IN HADES!"

"WHY!"

We might have been tried, but not tired enough to not laugh. The only down side was they never found all of the clocks, and we couldn't remember were they all were. After a while it even started to annoy us. It took 3 days for the batteries to die. So it was funny at first, but after a while it got bad. That's why it's at number 99.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or Conner and Travis**

**I hope you guys enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think and of course any ideas you have!**

**Just to be clear, I don't think Aphrodite kids are stupid**

**Conner and Travis Stoll's top 100 Favorite and Most Memorable Pranks:**

**Travis and Conner here, these entries are our some of our favorite and most memorable pranks, whether they involved being furiously attacked by the ladies of the Aphrodite Cabin or being strangled by grape vines by Mr. D, these are the ones that took us the longest to stop laughing and run. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prank #98: Itching Powder Revenge

Travis here, this is the story of revenge when Connor and I thought putting itching powder in all of the shampoo, lotion, (and mainly anything and everything they'd come into contact with) in the Aphrodite cabin would be the greatest idea in the world. Don't ask me why, because I don't exactly recall why, but I do know it started with a very uncalled for, totally false, and offending comment made by a daughter of Aphrodite.

"The Hermes cabin sucks at pranks-"

That's it, that's all it took for Connor and myself to sneak into their room-itching powder in hand-and proceed with the plan. It started with just their shampoo and stuff, but what can I say, the evil power got to our head? Maybe… We weren't thinking about the effect? Probably… We just weren't thinking at all? Yea… We were teaching a lesson? One that needed to be taught. We wanted revenge— Definitely! All of these are better reasons then the right one; we just couldn't help ourselves not too. I mean we put that stuff everywhere and I mean everywhere— there wasn't a single safe place or person in that cabin, and oh man it was totally worth it! We didn't see the first sign until the next day, it started with archery. Usually Aphrodite kids aren't that into…how to put this nicely…anything other than their own appearance. So archery is not one of their strong suits and that especially included that morning. Arms and legs were bright red and none of them could be still for more than a minute without scratching. It was hilarious! — At first and like some of our pranks it back fired. After a while it got sad just to see them and every time they showered to wash it off they'd still use the tampered shampoo and wouldn't get any better. And as much as Connor and I like a good prank there's nothing more depressing then a red-itchy-sad-really annoyed-child of Aphrodite. Not to mention it took weeks for them to clean the cabin of the stuff. Oh and they did get their revenge on us, which included things we were later informed to be called make-up, hairspray, and a flat iron. I'll admit it was complete torture; they chased us, held us down, and tortured us. And try as we may to wash it off, it wouldn't, and we tried everything.

That's why it's only at #98, true it was hilarious at first, but then it got sad and nothing is more depressing then a sad hot girl, and then their revenge overshadowed ours, so yea, cheers to them for that, by revenge is best served cold really, really cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all reviewers, you guys are so great, I'm so happy you guys like! If anyone has an idea for a prank I would love to hear it, now enjoy!**

**Declaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or Connor and Travis**

**Connor and Travis Stoll's top 100 Favorite and Most Memorable Pranks:**

**Travis and Connor here, these entries are our some of our favorite and most memorable pranks, whether they involved being furiously attacked by the ladies of the Aphrodite Cabin or being strangled by grape vines by Mr. D, these are the ones that took us the longest to stop laughing and run. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pranks #97: Kool-Aid Shower

It's Connor here and I'm going to tell you guys of the time we pranked the Apollo cabin. It started with the simple question of how big of a reaction could we get if we put Root Beer Flavored Kool-Aid mix packets in the shower heads of their shower.

"Travis do you think we have enough mix?" I asked as Travis filled a backpack full of the little packets.

"I just want to make sure we have enough." We somehow snuck in undetected and quickly went to work. When I said we somehow snuck in undetected, I mean we might have done this prank in the middle of the night. We quickly and quietly unscrewed the shower head and then disassembled it. We might not have been kids of Hephaestus, but we still knew how to turn a screw. We took out the Kool-Aid packets and poked a little hole in each one and then packed as many as we could inside the shower head and parts of the shower hoes. When we were finally done we had used all of the packets, done it to all of the shower heads and some of the faucets, we hadn't woke anyone up, and added bonus, we had three extra screws that we had no idea where they went! We went back to our own cabin and fell asleep. By the time we had woken up the fun had just started. There seemed to be the whole Apollo cabin surrounding Chiron.

"Chiron I'm telling you there's something wrong with the water, all the water is coming out brown!" a daughter of Apollo said looking pissed.

"I understand you are frustrated, but I've checked the other cabins, it seems to be only your cabin, and when I went in there nothing was wrong."

"What!" Travis and I had to get out of there before our giggling got too much.

"Oh gods that was hilarious!" Travis said holding his side.

"You want to do it again tonight?"

"Yes!" So we did, and the next morning we found the whole Apollo cabin surrounding Chiron again.

"Chiron it happened again there's has got to be something wrong!"

"Sidney I have checked all of the cabins including yours and again there is nothing wrong."

We did this for a whole week until we went in one last time and of course Sidney was waiting for us.

"I knew it! You two are so in trouble!" And we were, Chiron had us help with laundry for a week, but then again Travis and I can always make a bad situation hilarious.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all reviewers, you guys are so great, I'm so happy you guys like! If anyone has an idea for a prank I would love to hear it, now enjoy!

**Short little authors note things that are in italics are meant to be sarcastic.**

Declaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or Connor and Travis

Connor and Travis Stoll's top 100 Favorite and Most Memorable Pranks:

Travis and Connor here, these entries are our some of our favorite and most memorable pranks, whether they involved being furiously attacked by the ladies of the Aphrodite Cabin or being strangled by grape vines by Mr. D, these are the ones that took us the longest to stop laughing and run. Enjoy!

* * *

Prank #96: Mass Revenge

Hey, so this is the magical tell of how Travis and I made a bad situation a hilarious one. I mean it's technically not really even our fault, they should have known not to trust us. But sometimes people just don't think. So now that Travis and I had our plan for mostly mass revenge it was time we put it into action. You see Chiron had put us on laundry duty, everyone thought it was hilarious and so did we, just, for another reason… So we of course had to collect all the laundry bags, load them up into the truck and then go to the laundry mat and that's where things got interesting. See I think I should probably inform you of a couple of very important things.

_1. Travis and I don't know how to do the laundry… _

_ 2. I didn't know that you could possibly shrink certain clothing items that when worn could be hilarious to see, but well I was proven wrong…_

_ 3. Um, didn't think that maybe letting a Hershey's chocolate bar go through a load of white would make it look like someone pooped their pants…_

_ 4. We didn't know that you weren't supposed to put a red sock in a load of whites…_

_ 5. Oh, apparently you're not supposed to put gum in the washers with colored cloths, because it can look a little weird… _

_ 6. Travis didn't think that you're __only__ supposed to bleach in __on whites, __so we added it to a couple loads of colors…_

_ 7. We didn't know taking peoples spare change out of their pockets was unforgivable and frowned upon…_

**To clarify we knew exactly what we were doing, **but nothing quite says this is revenge like a tight pair of black jeans with bleach spots and a pink shirt with white gum stains on a son of Ares. Then again a pair of tight white jeans with brown stains on the butt of a certain evil and annoying daughter of Apollo AKA, Sidney was very worthwhile.

I mean who can blame us; we don't know anything about laundry, except how to ruin it, and we also got to steal from the snack machines, annoy random people, and of course race around in the laundromat carts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, unfortunately:(**

**Thanks you to all that have reviewed, followed, and favorited the story! You are the people that help me keep this story going!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this, I'm sorry that it took so long, Enjoy!**

**Travis and Connor here, these entries are our some of our favorite and most memorable pranks, whether they involved being furiously attacked by the ladies of the Aphrodite Cabin or being strangled by grape vines by Mr. D, these are the ones that took us the longest to stop laughing and run.**

* * *

Prank #95: Glue in the Shoe**  
**  
Travis here, this is a story of a prank (and when I say prank, of course I mean a gift.) from one brother to another.

It was Connor's birthday and I couldn't let him think that he got off the hook. So that early morning while Connor was still completely passed out, I grabbed the container off the extra strength super glue, my birthday present to Connor, other necessary objects, and put my plan into action. Once I was done and hide all the evidence and proceeded as planned.

"Connor!Connor wake up!" I said as I shook him awake.

"Wah-? What's going on?" Connor asked rubbing his eyes. I put the wrapped present in front of him.

"Happy birthday bro!" I said with a grin.

"Travis you didn't have to wake me up for this." Connor said still haft asleep.

"Well, I wanted to be the first one to tell you." I said shrugging, "Open it." I said motioning to the box.

"Dude can we do this later it's so early!"

"No, I want to make sure they fit, so." I said motioning again to the box.

"Okay." Connor said starting to unwrap the box. He finally got them open and his eyes shot open.

"Travis you shouldn't have."

"I knew how much you wanted them." I said shrugging, I couldn't help the grin on my face. "Go ahead, try them on." Connor quickly threw back his blanket and swung his legs around. He quickly slipped them on and laced them up.

"They feel a little weird." Connor said standing up and walking.

"It might be because your not where socks." I said suppressing a grin.

"Oh." Connor sounded like he was haft asleep. He walked around for a while longer till he finally decided to try and take them off. key word try.

"Travis why won't the come off?" Connor asked, I couldn't help it, I was laugh so loud I was waking the others up.

"Travis." Connor sounded now very awake and slightly pissed.

"Because there's super glue in there." I laughed out.

"There's what?" Connor asked again with a little laugh.

"Super glue."

"So how do I get them off?"

"I have no idea, but don't worry I got you another pair that wasn't tampered with." I said with a happy grin, "Happy birthday Connor."

"Thanks Travis."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, unfortunately:(**

**Thanks you to all that have reviewed, followed, and favorited the story! You are the people that help me keep this story going!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this, I'm sorry that it took so very long, I hope since this one is longer it might make up for it. Enjoy! Please REview when your done!**

**Travis and Connor here, these entries are our some of our favorite and most memorable pranks, whether they involved being furiously attacked by the ladies of the Aphrodite Cabin or being strangled by grape vines by Mr. D, these are the ones that took us the longest to stop laughing and run.**

* * *

Prank #94: String Theory

Hey It's Connor here, and I'm going to tell you the story of a prank with a prank that Travis and I like to call String Theory. We call it that because like the actual String Theory, it's both complicated and very confusing to those trying to understand it.

Here's what you need:  
- Time (It is a very time consuming project)  
- String (I mean this is String Theory after all...)  
- Dedication (You can't leave a prank like this haft done, then that would mean all the time you put in to begin with is worthless)  
- Motivation (Since it is such a time consuming project and requires such dedication your going to need a lot of this)  
- A type of adhesive (Like tape or glue or even gum...then again I guess you could just be like us and be lazy a tie it)  
- A desired area to unleash your creativity and wrath upon your hope less victims  
- People to prank (That last ones kind of a "no duh" thing, but Travis and I don't judge)

We had most of these down, like; the string, and we could probably come up with the time...we usually did. But the one thing we were missing was a victim. We didn't want to waste this prank on just anybody.

So here was Travis and I laying down on our bunk beds trying to pick the perfect victim.  
"Ares Cabin?" Travis said leaning down from his bunk bed.  
"Do we want to be killed?"  
"It could be worth it?"  
"Do you want to waste this prank on Clarisse?"  
"True." We were on the edge of a break down not having decided who to prank when one of our sisters, Liz, came bursting threw the door crying. She quickly ran to the girls side of the cabin and threw herself on to her bed. I looked at Travis a he looked back and shrugged that when Liz's best friend, Maggie, from Hephaestus' Cabin, came in and we waved her over.  
"Umm Magz? What's up with Liz?" Travis asked and motioned to Liz who was making soft whimpering noises.  
"You know Darrin from Apollo cabin?" Maggie said in a low voice.  
"You mean the guy that's been dating Liz?" I asked hoping that was the right guy.  
"Yea. He broke up with her today in the middle of breakfast."  
"Ouch." Travis and I said in unison.  
"Wait we missed breakfast?!" I said face-palming.  
"That's why my stomach has been growling!" Travis said clutching his stomach.  
"Guys, back on topic!" Maggie said.  
"Oh yeah, how's Liz doing?"  
"She's totally heart broken." Maggie said in a blunt tone then went over to where Liz was and started talking to her.  
"Hey, Connor?" Travis said with a grin.  
"What?" I said looking at Travis  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"I think we know have a victim." I said sharing his grin, "Besides Sidney has been getting to cocky lately."  
"I think it's time for her to start sleeping with one eye open again."

We now had everything we needed, including a lot of motivation and dedication and of course plenty of new super strength string thanks to Maggie and the Hephaestus' Cabin. But after a long talk with each other we decided that that wasn't enough. So we went to Leo.  
"Hey Leo, could you possibly help us with something we've got going on?" Travis asked, Leo shrugged.  
"Yeah sure, what is it?" Leo asked.  
"Could you make this for us?" I said handing him a small scrap of paper.  
"Why so secretive?" Leo asked looking at the paper.  
"Just trying to keep this on the down low. So can you do it?" Travis asked.  
"Yea, I can get it to you probably a little after lunch if you'd like."  
"That would be perfect, thanks Leo, we owe you one." Travis said.  
"Just what ever this is for, try not to get me involved please." Leo asked, and Travis and I nodded.

"Now remember the string won't cut really easily, so it might take awhile" Maggie said, "And do you remember which one my bunk is?"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We got to get going." Travis said tugging on his backpack that had Leo's invention in it.  
"Okay good luck!" Maggie said shoeing us on.  
We waited till that night when Chiron had said that there would be a Capture the Flag game. With Maggie in on the prank and covering for us we set to work. We snuck into the Apollo cabin and set to work. We started from the front of the cabin and went to the back. It wasn't till we were haft way threw that Travis stopped me.  
"Umm...Dude we have a problem?"  
"What we have plenty string left?"  
"No, how are we suppose to get out of here when we are done?" I looked at Travis and we thought for a minute.  
"Back bathroom window?" I asked.  
"I guess it'll have to do." Travis said and when set out again we ended in the bathroom then took out Leo's invention.  
"How do we turn it on again?"I said fumbling with it. Travis grabbed it and quickly turned it on. The invention sprang to life and quickly crawled through the strings.  
"Well at least that's done now." Travis said and we moved towards the window. After a lot of squeezing, we finally fell out of the window straight into bushes. We quickly brushed our selves off and dropped off the rest of the string in Maggie's bunk and ran back to the game just in time as it was ending.  
"Thank the Gods! You guys got back just in time Annabeth was starting to wonder." Maggie said in a low voice.  
"We put the rest in your bunk under the pillow."  
"Good, now act like you've just won, because you have." Maggie said with glee. After the celebrating everyone started going back to their cabins. We quickly grabbed Liz, who had promptly skipped the game and had spent all of the time in the fetal position on her bed sniffing and crying.  
"Connor, Travis, it's nice that you guys want to get me out and about and all but I'm a mess!" Liz said wiping her face. Travis quickly grabbed a towel and started drying Liz's face.  
"Liz, your fine, actually right now you could rival Aphrodite. Besides what we are about to show you will make your day." I said, as we pulled Liz along we made it just in time to see the Apollo kids all sitting on the front porch of the cabin talking.  
"Ah well isn't it the Stoll's come to bask in the glow of winning." Sidney said in a annoyed tone.  
"You have no idea." Travis said shinning a smirk. Sidney rolled her eyes.  
"So what are you doing here?" Sidney asked in her snide tone.  
"Oh just paying you all a quick visit," I said, then Travis, Liz and I walked on and we set our selves on the grass about 10 feet away.  
"You guys this was a nice walk and all-" Liz said, but Travis stopped her.  
"Just wait okay, besides you can soak up some needed vitamin D before you hid yourself away." We were only sitting there for a couple minutes before the Apollo campers decided to go into their cabin. That's when the fun began.  
"WHAT IN THE GODS!" Sidney's voice carried over everything. Campers came running towards the noise as the Apollo campers tried to break through the string. Travis and I were laughing and when I looked over to liz I realized she was crying. I quickly taped Travis.  
"Liz are you okay?" Travis asked and Liz nodded. It's then that we realized that she was crying because she was laughing so hard. Liz turn and hugged us.  
"Thanks guys." Liz said.  
"Oh that's not even the best part." I said and Liz looked and me, "Just sit back and watch the fireworks." It took them awhile to cut the string and it took awhile but then we heard the tell tale sign that they had finally run into Leo's little friend.  
"OH GODS!"  
"WHAT IS THAT!"  
"KILL IT!"  
"SOMEONE PLEASE!" Then it happened. It sounded like a scream. Correction. more like multi-able screams. Then smoke rolled out of door and with it all of the Apollo campers coughing.  
"Oh Gods it's like rotten eggs!" We were all laugh along with the other campers.  
"STOLLS!" Sidney yelled and coughed. Travis and I were on dish duty for two days as punishment. It took a couple weeks for the smell of rotten eggs to leave the cabin and every time we say an Apollo kid we got hateful glares, but it made Liz smile and cheerful every time she saw one of them and that made it all worth it.


End file.
